When perves collide
by XemnasisMANSEX0-0
Summary: Sorry to the Person who favorited this! I had to edit it, and it wouldn't let me do it any other way! Gomenasai! But it's still the same, no worries! I promise.   -  Rated for suggestive themes and my corrupted mind...Again!Romance if you look hard.


Moi: Hey all readers! This XiM reporting to you, that since I am unable to complete my total story of epic FAILURNESS, I have decided to try to execute this funneh one-shot that I hope will entertain a few of you.  
Nikki (OC): Oooooooooo, is mah boys in this too? (To know what she looks like, go to my Naruto story and read the authors note.)  
Moi: Yesh, Nikki, Dan, Kuzu, Kisa, Ita, and DeiDei are all in this.I Don't Own Naruto,Soul Eater, or Inuyasha!  
Nikki: Waiiiiiiii!

Moi: Staring in this special remake of episode 3: Death the Kid is…:

For Inuyasha Fans: Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru!  
*In that order, #1 raced out waving his hands frantically at the crowd, #2 Strutted out onto the stage waving her hands like a Queen, and #3 just took long, graceful strides onto the stage, glancing uninterestedly at the now screeching crowd and silently cursing the bright light shining in his overly sensitive eyes.* (A/N: Damn, that took at least 5 minutes. Also, my spell check told me to spell Inuyasha as…wait for it… NATASHA! Oh Jashin, that's too funny! *Clears throat* Otay meh is done.)  
Hey, you guys!

Next, we have the Characters from Naruto!  
For Female fans (and maybe some males...): My favorite half of the Akatsuki!  
*Hidan and Deidara raced to the entrance of the stage, trying to get there before the other. Kakuzu and Sasori just decided to hang back and complain about 'The time wasted on trying to keep up with him', while Itachi and Kisame walked at a normal pace.  
(Nikki! No trying to rape them to hell and back while on set... you can do that later.)

And for the fans of Soul Eater:Liz, Patti, Kidd, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Blair, and SOUL!  
*They all saunter out, looking completly confused (Soul, Liz, Blair, Tsubaki), outraged (Kidd-"I have complete right to be angered! This room is completely A-Symmetrical!), and excited (Patti, Black*Star)

Moi: We are gathered here to day to witness-  
Everyone: TELL US THE REAL REASON DUMBARSE!  
Moi: Alright! Bejezus, guys! Now, you all know Prolouge 3 of Soul Eater: Death the Kid , right?  
Crowd:Right!  
Moi:Wel we all know that Kid was so into that scene with Patti and Liz, when they were tied up with the mummy wraps, right?  
Crowd: Right!  
Moi: Well I decided that I would let all my favorite anime guys in on the scene! Liz, Patti, Kagome, Tsubaki, Blair, and Nikki will be tied up just like in the episode, Okayz?  
Crowd:WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Girls:Noooooooooo!  
Nikki: Okay...?  
Guys: The Hell?  
Kidd: Trust me guys, her mind is completly symmetrical if she wants to play this scene. It was so beautiful...  
Moi: Let's get started!

* * *

In the swelltering heat of the desert, 3 groups of people each arrived at a Pyramid, (A/N: whats the name?) each with their own different reason.  
"Man, can we just get this over with, I really don't like it here, gives me the creeps!" Liz complaind to Kidd, who pointedly ignored her, to busy admiring the Symmetrical Pyramid. "No, we are here to retreive the witches soul, and I want to see the inside of this work of art! So symmetrical!" Kid declared.

"Fine, but I won't like it." Liz grudgingly agreed  
And so, they entered the damp tomb and eventually Kid became- OH YA KNOW WHAT? I don't care for this, so we're gonna fast forward a bit.

* * *

Okay now Liz,Patti,Tsubaki,Blair, Kagome, and Nikki are all in the Mummy room with the coffin. All of their guys left for one reason or another, but said that they would be coming back soon.  
"Alright, so what do we do now?" Nikki question look around the room with conceald intrest. "Let's just..talk. Yeah..Talk!" Kagome suggusted  
So for the next 5 minutes, they chated about unrelated stuff, and eventually got binded by the mummy wraps.

* * *

Now, Kidd was looking forward to getting to see that enrapturing scene between Liz and Patti, but also with all the lovely ladies locked in the tomb. Kidd met up with all the guys and explained briefly what would be going on. They were all slightly excited, but waited with baited breath while rushing toward the Mummy's coffin.  
"Now, are you ready for the most amazing scene ever?" Kidd asked with an excited undertone.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. But I, the great Black*Star shall be the one to go first! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star declared with his obnoxious laugh.  
"Okay, here we go" Kidd opened the door...  
and they all became inshrouded in a shiny pink and purple light.

* * *

"Ah...you guys-" Nikki breathed out almost sounding like a pant "-Help us...Onegai..." Unfortunately, that plead could not be answered because half of the guys standing there were passed out from blood-loss.  
Underneath the waves of pink passion, Liz, Patti, Blair, Nikki, Tsubaki, and Kagome were all having some amounts of clevage that was pouring out, and all had their pants and/or skirts pulled down far enoguh to show either pink, purple, yelow, green, blue, red, or black panties.  
Do you think that Sesshoumaru had the most control? Yes? You are dead wrong. He was one of the ones who had passed out from blood-loss.

Surprisingly, _Hidan_ had the most control. He then made me want to chage what I just typed, because he walked towards Nikki, sliced the wraps, grabbed her from were she was now slumped on the floor and transported all the way back home.  
1) Because he was mad that all those men saw her like _that  
_2) Now he had to get rid of the tension he was feeling on his little friend.  
Use your Imagination...  
Anyway, each guy grabbed their respective girl and somehow got home at light speed either forgetting or not caring about the misson.

The End!

Moi: So, how'd ya like them mangos?  
Crowd(Guys) and male cast: Thank you thank you thank you thank you  
Moi: no problem  
Girls: I guess we should thank you.  
Moi: Why?  
Nikki:Because we got a little something in return *Looks seductively at Hidan, who smirks right back*  
Moi:Yeah...No comment.

I am a review whore, so please review, flames will be used to make S'mores of epic proportions! (^-^)

Ja Ne!


End file.
